


Cracked Mirror

by incxndium



Series: megolomania [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: tumblr will be the death of me, wow ghetsis is crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incxndium/pseuds/incxndium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, it was his fault that she died.</p><p>Explores a possibility for Ghetsis' descent into insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I am the Angst God, my angst is the perfection that Ghetsis wishes he was.  
> Im a dork and this is still from tumblr.

Five months had passed since Minerva had been cast from the Harmonia Castle. Five months had passed where despite the fact that he saw her constantly (although she never saw him) he couldn’t build up the courage to go to her and apologize profusely for the events that led to her exile from his home.

Night after night, he’d yearn for her touch, the sound of her soft breathing as she slept in complete comfort in his arms. Night after night, he’d talk to Zweilous about how much he missed her, and no matter how much his partner nagged him, that courage never came.

Seven months and he noted that she was pregnant. He assumed that she had found someone else, and he couldn’t bear the thought of another man holding her, kissing her, loving her. And he was certain that the breaking of his heart was audible.

Three months later, and he hadn’t seen her. A year, and still, nothing. Two years and he received word that she had passed away, she had an infant son who now had no one. The boy had vanished and so it never crossed Ghetsis’ mind to try to find the boy and take care of him. Because he owed it to Minerva.

Returning home, he only wanted to grieve alone. Even Zweilous wasn’t going to be there— he needed to have his space. She was gone and with that, his entire world was falling apart.

Of course, his father (cruel as always) ridiculed him for his weakness, and truly, the prince was used to that. But then that bastard ridiculed Minerva for loving this ‘mistake of nature’—

And he snapped.

"You want me to be perfect? That’s always what you wanted. For me to be your pawn, your catalyst for whatever idiotic goals you have…"

Crimson eyes darkened— “Fine then. I’ll satisfy your desire. I will be the Perfect King you want me to be. So I suppose I’ll get rid of the imperfections here… Starting with you, you odious worm!”

—-

The next day, a ceremony was held to crown the new Harmonian King. Dressed in the traditional white, no one would know how broken he was. 

No one noted that when the young King turned and raised his hand to his people the white gloves slightly stained.

_The former King’s death sure was a tragedy._

 


End file.
